


All about the rain

by Glicozamin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: – Иди ко мне, – сказал Акаши просто и замер.





	All about the rain

У Акаши, кажется, разыгрывалась депрессия – мутная осенняя хандра постепенно затягивала его в дождливые лужи, полные грязи и мокрых листьев. Виски кололо, по утрам мутило, и все, с кем он общался последний месяц, здоровались с ним издалека и старательно обходили его стороной. Да, временами его рвало на части – и это не художественный оборот, между прочим, – но это не повод шарахаться от него по любому поводу. 

Акаши выдохнул сухими губами и прижался щекой к прохладной подушке; дождь за панорамным окном с прошлой ночи так ни на секунду и не остановился, и теперь всё, что было видно за этой мутной грохочущий стеной – рассеянный свет от неоновой рекламы. 

Очень тускло. 

Очень хмуро. 

Акаши рано остался предоставлен сам себе – отец скоропостижно скончался, не пережив геморрагический инсульт, и оставил ему огромную компанию, совершенно ужасные счета в банках и полную неразбериху в собственной недвижимости. Первые месяцы Акаши ощущал себя в вакууме – сотня специалистов консультировали его вживую, по мессенджерам или телефону, а он, как заведённая игрушка, ставил подписи, отдавал распоряжения и кроил шаткий бизнес под себя. 

Университет он заканчивал заочно – лежал на полу в собственной комнате – такой огромной, что не обхватить взглядом – и устало, почти инстинктивно выбирал ответы в текущих тестах. Чаще всего он засыпал над учебниками и утром обнаруживал себя, перемазанного текстовыделителем и с ноющей спиной. 

Акаши не хотел в этом признаваться – даже себе, ни одному из своих я, – но он не справлялся. 

Он не справлялся, ненавидел себя за это, даже презирал, ощущая неспособным, и от этого проваливался в эти мутные дождевые лужи всё глубже и глубже – иногда, тот второй, за сплетением рёбер, звал его. 

– Я справлюсь, – говорил он. – Вместе мы точно справимся. 

Акаши ему не отвечал. 

Телефон у ладони вспыхнул тусклым экраном, и Акаши неохотно принял вызов. 

– Что случилось?

– К вам гость, Сейджуро-сан. 

Акаши устало помассировал переносицу – его не стали бы беспокоить, приди абы кто. 

– Кто?

– Тецуя Куроко-сан. 

Сердце глухо сжалось в груди, в горле пересохло – Акаши облизал твердые губы, сжал телефон в пальцах. 

– Пропусти, – сказал он хрипло. – Пусть поднимается. 

– Конечно, Сейджуро-сан, только… Боже, да куда он делся, только же тут стоял!

Акаши напряжённо приподнялся на локте – надо было вылезти из-под огромного одеяла, накинуть что-нибудь, хотя бы банный халат, пригладить волосы, спрятать мешки под глазами. 

Акаши не успел – Куроко тихо открыл дверь, и его лёгкие шаги виртуозно совпали с тактом дождя за окном. 

– Он здесь, не беспокойтесь, – сказал он и отключился. 

Куроко стоял у него за спиной, и у Акаши не было сил, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза – хотя бы потому, что он не был одет, а Куроко слишком спешил к нему. 

– Распугал всю мою прислугу, – сказал Акаши с улыбкой, сжал край подушки в пальцах. – Извини, я сегодня не в настроении принимать гостей. 

Куроко был бесшумным, как воздух – наверное, сжимал лямку сумки поперёк груди, прижигал Акаши кожу между лопатками взглядом. 

– Я понимаю, – сказал он тихо, прижался коленями к основе кровати. – Мне так и сказали внизу, но я настоял. 

Акаши устало прикрыл глаза – никогда он не думал, что окажется в таком жалком положении. 

– Зачем?

Куроко очень долго молчал – дышал тихо-тихо, почти неслышно, потом потёр влажные ладони друг о друга, слегка нервно. 

– Я скучал, – сказал он, наконец. 

Они не виделись с тех пор, как закончили школу – когда Акаши заперся в высотке компании, а Куроко с головой погрузился в учёбу; сколько там лет прошло – десять, двадцать? Акаши знал, что утрирует – прошло не больше трёх или четырёх месяцев. 

Ему казалось, что минули долгие годы – и спустя эти долгие годы ему, наверное, нечего было терять. 

– Иди ко мне, – сказал он просто и замер. 

Куроко у него за спиной очень долго не двигался – потом тихо стукнула о паркетный пол сумка, зашуршала одежда, и по ту сторону кровати взметнулось одеяло. Потом Акаши на бок легла холодная ладонь – он дёрнулся, уходя от прикосновения, потом скользнул назад, поддаваясь, выдохнул, когда к спине прижалась тёплая, мерно вздымающаяся грудь. Куроко остался в футболке и боксерах, и эта грубая ткань – она мешала. 

Акаши промолчал. 

– Я думал, ты спишь в шёлковых пижамах, – сказал Куроко – его дыхание, в отличие от ладони, обожгло шею. 

Акаши тихо фыркнул себе под нос. 

– Я говорил, что это не так, – он поёжился, когда чужие выдохи скользнули вдоль линии роста волос, задели совсем короткие волоски. – Разве нет?

– Говорил, – согласился Куроко – его ладонь мертвым камнем лежала у Акаши на боку, чуть сжимала тёплую кожу. – Это было так давно. 

Куроко говорил низким, еле слышным шёпотом – можно было сказать, что почти интимным. Акаши заёрзал под его рукой, стараясь чуть перекатиться вперёд, с бедра, и тогда Куроко просунул колено между его ног. 

Акаши подбросило. 

– Куроко, что ты…

– Я очень скучал, – сказал он сипло, его шёпот обжёг шею, соскользнул вдоль позвоночника к пояснице, Акаши выгнуло. – Ты не отвечал на звонки, я беспокоился. 

Акаши тяжело сглотнул, когда прохладная рука скользнула вниз – задела кромку боксёр, огладила ткань, подцепила кончиками пальцев край со стороны ноги. 

– Я… – начал он, но Куроко дыхнул ему в ухо.

– Я знаю, – сказал он быстро. – Ты был занят, – голос его становился ниже и ниже от слова к слову. – Я понимаю. 

«Я просто хотел тебя увидеть». 

Акаши затрясло – хуже некуда. 

Это пропасть, и если он уже достиг бесконечного дна – ему не страшно. 

Он положил ладонь поверх руки Куроко – чуть сжал, потянул на себя, огладил большим пальцем косточку на запястье. 

– Тогда не останавливайся, – сказал он хрипло и чуть не охнул, когда Куроко вжался пахом в его ягодицы. 

Его рука между ног лежала правильно и сжимала крепко – туго тёрла и мягко гладила. Акаши уткнулся носом в подушку, задышал открытым ртом, вцепился пальцами в простыни и до боли закусил губу, когда Куроко прижался ртом к его шее – когда по коже скользнул горячий язык, когда то же движение проделала влажная рука. 

– Акаши-кун, – позвал его Куроко, когда Акаши сжался и подтянул колени к груди. 

Ему было много – в этой мутной воде было слишком жарко. 

Акаши замотал головой, понимая, что пачкает слюной подушку. 

– Не так, – выдохнул он сипло. – По имени, – попросил он, сжимая чужую руку между бёдер. – Назови меня по имени. 

Куроко замер на какую-то долгую секунду, будто балансировал – а потом сорвался.

– Сейджуро, – позвал он тихо, раскатывая непривычные звуки по языку, и этого хватило, чтобы кончить. 

Акаши тяжело дышал, ощущая мягкую пустоту в грудной клетке – такая же чёрная дыра пухла в голове, и это было восхитительно. Куроко всё ещё прижимался к нему, а его испачканная ладонь замерла у Акаши на бедре – и это было совершенно не важно. 

Акаши развернулся к нему – одним плавным движением, даже не запутавшись в одеяле, лёг к нему лицом, трогая пальцами знакомые черты. Лоб под светлой чёлкой, тонкие скулы, линия носа, влажные губы – Куроко совсем не изменился, только стал выглядеть чуть старше. 

И глаза его, обычно безразличные, теперь сверкали, как отблески в тёмном стекле. 

– Привет, – сказал Куроко просто, и губы под чужими пальцами чуть растянулись в улыбке. 

– Здравствуй, Куроко, – отозвался Акаши, и Куроко перехватил его руку за запястье. 

– Нет, – сказал он твёрдо. – Не так.

Акаши толкнул язык между собственных сухих губ и нашёл в себе силы не закрывать глаза – он был совершенно разбит, пойман в худшем из состояний и совершенно не собирался за это оправдываться. 

Нет. 

Он позвал:

– Тецуя, – и открыл рот, когда Тецуя прижался к нему губами. 

Дождь за окном застучал в мутное стекло и затих.


End file.
